


[Podfic] Bucky Barnes Fucks His Boss, and Other Challenges of Command

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Workplace Hazards [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also people get turned into dogs, Because science, Bucky Barnes' amazing dick doesn't solve his problems, But not before they fight a lot first, Discussion relationships like fucking adults, Fighting, M/M, shouting, talking does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” That Idiot Parker acknowledged, hands together at his mouth like he was about to start praying. “So I take full responsibility for this situation.”</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky snarled, “great.” His wrist plates clicked up and down as he shifted his grip on the damn rifle, now smeared in grit, blood, and dog spit. <i>Dog spit.</i> The headache pounding at his temples blossomed into a full explosion right behind his eyes. “Don’t worry,” he assured Peter, blinking back the pain, “I already blamed you way before this point.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bucky Barnes Fucks His Boss, and Other Challenges of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes Fucks His Boss, And Other Challenges Of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275091) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> I have no idea what to say about this story. 
> 
> Thanks AggressiveWhenStartled for permission and encouragement. Whatever you were on when you wrote this, can I please have some?

  


**[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVkZCaFpPVzl6bWs/view?usp=sharing) ** (84 MB)

Length: 1:31:47

If you like this, consider [reblogging on Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/145975755329/podfic-bucky-barnes-fucks-his-boss-and-other)!

[Download entire series as Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWGFxVVRlMmFTV2s/view?usp=sharing) (93.6 MB)

Length: 3:24:51


End file.
